5 Menit
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Ia benar benar datang, membuka paksa pintu apartemenku, dan menarikku dari ambang kematian. / AU / suicide attempt implied / suicidal thoughts implied / eating disorder implied / OneShot / RnR please? /


5 Menit

.

.

A fic by Aulient A

.

Ia benar benar datang, membuka paksa pintu apartemenku, dan menarikku dari ambang kematian.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

Warning : Suicide attempt and suicidal thoughts implied. Eating disorder implied. AU. Standard warning applied.

.

~o0o~

Sepi sekali.

Di apartemen studio berukuran 8x8 meter, suara statis televisi rusak yang juga kebetulanan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan ini, membuatnya segalanya terlihat sepeuluh kali lebih sebi.

Aku terduduk di depan televisi rusak yang menampilkan gambar semut- semut buram, bersandar pada pinggiran kasurku yang juga menghadap televisi. Asap rokok terbang melingkar keatas sebelum menyebar dan menghilang, menjadi satu dengan atmosfir ruangan.

Aku berdiri, mencari remote televisi diantara bantal-bantal sofa yang bertebaran di lantai. Nihil. Benda sialan. Aku menendang salah satu bantal dan menyadari betapa lemahnya tendanganku. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa aku belum makan apapun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hanya menenggak air putih dan mengisi bibirku dengan batang-batang rokok.

Mungkin aku harus makan.

Tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak makan. Seperti babi.

Dentingan notifikasi ponsel menarik perhatianku. Jarang-jarang ponselku berbunyi. Apalagi menerima notifikasi pesan masuk. Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat satu-satunya notofikasi yang muncul di layar.

 _'Karin, diterima 10.51 pm'_

 _'Heyy sweetpea, kamu jadi ikut kita jalan-jalan besok? Tayuya tidak bisa ikut, jadi ada tempat kosong untukmu dimobil, yeayyyy'_

Aku menghapus pesan itu seketika. Mereka tidak benar-benar mengajakku. Aku tidak lebih dari sekedar 'cadangan', aku berani bertaruh, Karin memanggilku 'sweetpea' karena dia tidak pernah benar benar mengingat namaku.

Masih memegangi ponsel, aku berjalan menuju balkon. Angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa wajahku, mengibarkan rambutku dalam surai-surai biru gelap seperti langit sebelum terbitnya matahari.

Aku lelah sekali.

Aku sungguh, sugguh, lelah.

Menyandar pada pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari beton, aku mengintip kebawah, ke tanah. Jaraknya mungkin beratus-ratus meter. Tentu saja beratus meter, aku berada di lantai 11. Menggiurkan sekali. Aku menatap jalanan dibawah, sepi. Jika ada mayat tergeletak di bawah sana, mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya hingga esok pagi. Sempurna.

Haruskah aku menelpon sesorang terlebih dahulu? Karena kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku hari ini adalah 'sialan' saat aku mencari remote televisi beberapa saat yang lalu, dan seburuk-buruknya aku, aku tidak ingin sebuah umpatan menjadi kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku pergi.

Tapi, siapa juga yang harus kutelepon? Orang tuaku? Tidak pernah mendengar kabar lagi dari mereka sejak aku diusir dari rumah. Adikku? Jangan, dia sibuk dengan studinya. Nanti malah mengganggu dan membebeni pikirannya jika aku tiba tiba menelponnya. Sahabatku? Dia hanya akan meghentikanku-

Pikiran monolog ku terganggu ketika ponsel ku berdering, mengeluarkan suara ringtone jelek yang tidak pernah kuganti sejak hari pertama aku membelinya. Nama yang tertera disana membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

'Uzumaki Naruto'

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Hinata! Karin bilang kau boleh ikut besok! Astaga aku senang sekali! Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak suka sama sekali dengan nenek sihir satu itu, dia selalu seenaknya sendiri, seolah olah dia yang berkuasa-" Suara Naruto mengalir melalui telingaku, memenuhi kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang dibicarakannya, aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada suaranya, sampai aku benar benar larut didalamnya. Seperti nyanyian pengiring tidur.

Masih memegangi ponselku di telinga, aku memegangi pembatas balkon dan merangkak naik untuk duduk diatasnya, menghadap ke dalam kamarku.

"-Hinata? Hinata? Kau masih disana? Halo? Hinata?" suara Naruto yang memanggilku di seberag telepon akhirnya membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ya? Aku masih disini."

Keheningan melanda kami selama beberapa detik.

"Kau merokok lagi, ya?"

Aku mengerutkan kening pada pertanyaan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bagaimana pula dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang menghisap rokok?

"Apa sekarang kau beralih profesi menjadi cenayang?" Aku memaksa diriku untuk tertawa hambar pada kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Suaramu menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih serak setelah kau menghisap sebatang rokok." Nada suara Naruto mendadak menegang, seperti dia sedang menahan sesuatu. Apakah ia marah padaku?

Aku hanya diam, mendengar suara nafas Naruto di seberang, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hinata, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Aku..." Seluruh sel otak ku bekerja dua kali lipat untuk mengatur kata kata. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku ingin tidur panjang."

"Hinata," Naruto memulai, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat, sangat tegas. "Kau bukanlah pembohong yang ulung." Naruto berhenti sesaat, memilah kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan. "Aku tahu sesuatu sedang tidak beres."

"Oh." Aku menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Kau benar-benar jadi cenayang, ya?"

"Ada apa?" Aku dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa suaranya melembut, seakan akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan itu bisa memecah belahku menjadi ribuan keping. Dan ia tidak salah. Satu pertanyaan itu, dipadukan dengan kelembutan suaranya, membuat emosiku meluap. Aku menahan air mata yang mengancam akan keluar dari sudut mataku. Sepertinya Naruto mendengar isakan ku yang pelan, karena beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata, "kau adalah gadis yang kuat, Hinata. Jika kau sampai menangis, berarti apapun itu yang sedang terjadi padamu, pastilah sangat buruk."

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

Aku ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya aku menyerah dan memberitahukannya lokasiku. "Di a-apartemenku."

"Aku akan kesana, oke? Tunggulah aku"

"Naruto, aku-"

"Hinata," samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan. "Lima menit. Tunggu sebentar, oke? Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bodoh. Kumohon. Karena aku punya firasat kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat bodoh dan kau akan menyesalinya."

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku. Hal-hal bodoh, katanya. Apakah terjun bebas juga termasuk hal yang bodoh?

Akhirnya, dengan pelan, aku berkata, "5 menit. Aku akan menunggumu selama 5 menit, seperti yang kau bilang." dan aku mematikan teleponnya.

Aku mulai menghitung setiap detik yang berlalu. 1... 2... 3... 4...

Ketika menit kedua sudah berlalu, aku membalik badanku perlahan, membuat posisi duduk ku menghadap ke arah luar, ke arah dunia. Angin menerpaku semakin kencang. Satu gerakan yang salah dan aku akan jatuh. Bebas.

Saat aku melihat kebawah lagi, aku berpikir, ini cara terbaik, sungguh. Tidak akan sakit karena semuanya akan terjadi sangat cepat. Jika aku sampai kebawah sana, tubuhku akan remuk redam tanpa kesempatan untuk selamat sama sekali. Belum lagi pacuan adrenalin yang akan kurasakan jika aku terjatuh. Ini pilihan yang benar-benar bagus.

Aku akan terlepas dari bos ku yang picik, teman-teman ku yang licik, semua masalah keluarga ku yang tidak mau habis, dan kehidupanku yang amat sangat membuat sakit.

Tiga menit berlalu, aku menaikkan kaki ku ke atas pembatas balkon, berdiri diatasnya. Keduanya sedikit goyah, namun mampu menopang tubuhku hingga aku tidak terjatuh sebelum lima menit yang dijanjikan Naruto berlalu.

57... 58... 59... 60... 4 menit berlalu. Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menatap cakrawala. Pemandangan yang indah. Aku bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar lagit di kota yang selalu sibuk ini. Lanskap perkotaan yang dipenuhi titik-titik gemerlap lampu terlihat sangat jelas.

20 detik terlewati, aku mulai yakin aku akan menari dengan udara dan mencium tanah dibawah sana, menerima uluran tangan sang maut. Aku menghisap rokokku untuk terakhir kalinya, dan menjatuhkan puntungnya kebawah.

30 detik. Aku menutup mataku, lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan perlahan, menikmati sentuhan angin. Memfokuskan pikiranku pada suara angin yang bergerak ke selatan, hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun lagi.

44... 45... 46... 47...

Aku tertarik mundur dan terjatuh keras ke lantai kayu balkonku yang dingin, menindih sesuatu.

Sebelum aku sadar akan apa yang terjadi, sebuah suara keras yang berasal dari belakangku menghardikku dengan keras. "AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL YANG BODOH!"

Aku mengerang, lalu mengangkat tubuhku setengah duduk untuk melihat ke bawahku.

Naruto terbaring disana, dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang ku, menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Naruto telah datang. Ia benar benar datang, membuka paksa pintu apartemenku, dan menarikku dari ambang kematian.

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "K-kau datang..." Air mataku mendobrak dan mengalir keluar, turun ke pipi. Semakin deras dan semakin deras, hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendengar isakan ku sendiri.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di lekukan lehernya, masih menangis keras membasahi bajunya, dan entah bagaimana, berhasil mengatakan sesuatu dengan patah-patah.

"Kau menyelamatkanku."

e n d

a/n: omg udah gatau lagi saya, lagi suka nulis yang sedih sedih gitu :'v kritik dan saran kalian ditunggu yaaa~~~~


End file.
